Deserted Island
by Lord-of-Darkness1
Summary: My plane crashes into a deserted island and I meet up with demons, then I change into one.


Deserted Island

I was on my way to Hawaii when my plane was attacked by two demons that were fighting. Their names were Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. When my plane was attacked, my mom, dad, brothers, and I were really scared. Those two demons just stud there and watched the plane crash while we panicked. When the plane crashed, there was a big explosion. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were thinking that know one would be able to survive such a crash, so they kept on fighting. Twenty minutes after we had crashed, I had noticed that my family had died from the plane crash, so now I was mad and wanted revenge. I walked from the plane, and the only injury that I had was a half-inch cut on my left eye running into my skin.

I knew from no on that my life would be different, so I had to think of something to get rid of this pain of death. I also realized that I wasn't on my own planet any more, or at least I wasn't in my own time stream. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just stud there and stared at me. Sesshomaru knew that there was something wrong with this picture. He could sense that there was a small problem with me. After a few minutes, he realized that I wasn't a human anymore. Inuyasha also felt the same thing, so he thought that he could just run away, but he was wrong. I gave Inuyasha a dirty look and went for the attack.

Sarha said, "Prepare to die, who ever you are!"

Inuyasha said, "My name is Inuyasha. Why are you saying that I am going to die for?"

Sarha said, "Because you brought me to this world, and made my vacation plane crash, and killed my family in the process."

Sesshomaru said, "I'm sorry for your loss, but I had nothing to do with this, I was just trying to stop him from killing anymore humans."

Sarha said, "Oh, really? Because that isn't what I think. It seemed like you two were fighting because you hate each other."

Sesshomaru said, "Well, yes, but he wanted to kill you so he can have you all for himself."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah, whatever Sesshomaru, you just want her for yourself. Sarha, we were just fighting because we have different views."

Sarha said, "Whatever, I'm still going to kill you because it was your attack that killed my family."

Sarha started to attack Inuyasha, but his friends had interfered. This really got Sarha mad. She started to get a headache. She was in so much pain from the crash that she started to change.

Sarha shouted out, "What's happening to me? I feel like my head and my body is turning inside out!"

Sesshomaru said, "You are changing into a demon, so don't be afraid."

Sarha said, "A demon, no!"

Inuyasha asked, "How do you know that she is turning into a demon, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru said, "Because, she is the chosen one. She is the one who will end all things that make her mad or upset."

Inuyasha asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Sesshomaru said, "That is for me to know, and for you to never find out until she tells you."

Sarha was changing into a demon, and she was starting to show her figure. She had changed so much that even her looks had changed except for one. That was the scare from the plane crash. After she was done changing, she had disappeared into the night. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were done fighting so the both left also. But Sesshomaru went and looked for Sarha. She had gone into the forest to find out what she's going to do next. Now she has powers and doesn't know what she's going to do with them.

Later that night she thought that she would return to the plane and look for any supplies that survived the crash. She saw that there were some clothes and some of her drawing materials left. So she decided to take them with her. She also thought about the memories that she will miss. So after she took what she will need, she left for the forest. She found a nice spot to lay down and think. She was thinking about her family, and how that half-demon, Inuyasha demolished them. But she didn't want to think about the enemies that she had at home so she didn't say anything.

The next morning she went out to look for Sesshomaru, because he seemed to know a lot about her changing and why she was here. But she didn't need to look for long because Sesshomaru found her first. This was the first time that Sarha had to talk to a man of her own power and knowledge. She was very nervous, so she was quiet while Sesshomaru told her everything. He told her that he had chosen her to come to this era to become the new ruler, with him on her side. Sarha didn't really believe him, but she had no choice. Later she found that out for herself. Sesshomaru had to teach her to control her powers or she will lose control or she will destroy the planet.

She decided to stay with him for the time being. Inuyasha later saw Sarha and Sesshomaru having the times of their lives. Inuyasha couldn't believe that his older brother would love another demon, because he hated everyone. Inuyasha had seen Sarha holding a staff that held many magical powers of summoning and casting. Sarha saw that Inuyasha was close by and so she went out to find him. Inuyasha realized that he was noticed so he ran, but he didn't get very far.

Sarha asked, "Why are you following me?"

Inuyasha said, "I was curious about your new powers, and why you have a staff."

Sarha said, "Well, this is a staff that has the ability to summon Aeons and cast spells."

Inuyasha said, "So, that's your only power then."

Sarha said, "No, that is only the start of my powers, you idiot."

Sesshomaru asked, "What are you doing here little brother?"

Inuyasha said, "That is none of your business."

Sarha said, "He was here to spy on me, and to she what kind of powers that I had."

Sesshomaru said, "Oh, is that it? Well Inuyasha, do you want to see what she can do?"

Inuyasha said, "Yes, I do."

Sarha said, "You do know that you don't stand a chance against my final Aeon. So you better watch out."

Sarha started to do the summon dance that would determine Inuyasha's fait. Inuyasha tried to stop her from summoning her Aeon but by the time she was done, it was too late. Her Aeon was summoned, and he was ready to fight.

Inuyasha asked, "What kind of summon is that?"

Sarha said, "His name is Neo-Bahamut, and he will kill you if you can't stop him before his limit break is up. So good luck."

Sesshomaru asked, "Do you really think that Neo-Bahamut will last against Inuyasha's Windscare?"

Sarha asked, "Are you saying that my Aeon is weak? He is my most powerful Aeon yet, and he has never lost a battle."

Sesshomaru said, "You do know that this is the first time that you had used him."

Sarha said, "Well, uh."

Sesshomaru said, "You don't have to worry, he can be revived if he were to be destroyed."

Sarha said, "I believe in my power and my Aeons power."

Inuyasha was having some trouble stopping Neo-Bahamut, because he can fly. Inuyasha thought that his Backlash Wave would help, but he finally realized that that wasn't going to save him so he used his Windscare. That really didn't help him either. Sarha was tired of seeing her summon having all the fun so she dismissed him. She wanted to fight Inuyasha herself.

Inuyasha asked, "Why did you dismiss your summon?"

Sarha said, "Because he was having all the fun, and I wanted to kill you myself."

Sesshomaru said, "Inuyasha, you better watch out now, because she is tougher than she really looks."

Sarha said, "He is right you know."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah, I'll believe that when that happens."

Sarha started to attack Inuyasha when his friends showed up and ruined everything. So she decided to summon Inferit to stop them in their tracks, and also to kill them all.

Inuyasha said, "Now you summon another powerful Aeon to kill my friends! That's just perfect."

Sarha said, "How will you protect yourself and you friends now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "That is none of your business."

Sarha said, "Yes it is, because if you don't protect them, they will die, and so will you."

Sesshomaru said, "Well have fun Sarha, I will be waiting for you in the forest, by the lake of sorrow."

Sarha said, "Yeah, see you later."

They started to fight and Sarha had the upper advantage. She was casting many spells, but they didn't seem to have much effect on him until she used reflect and dispel. Now any damage done to Sarha would reflect on to Inuyasha. That is what Sarha had planned from the start. Now Inuyasha doesn't stand much of a chance.

Inuyasha was almost ready to give up. He started to change, but Sarha killed him before he had a chance to. The only people she had to kill now were Inuyasha's friends who were still fighting Inferit. They had almost killed Inferit, but Sarha had dismissed him so that he could rest. She had killed the rest of the resistance. Now there was no one who can stop her from taking over the world. She had returned to the forest to find that Sesshomaru's little friend was killed by some other enemies of his. Sarha had brought her back to life, and then they went on a quest to find the enemy, and to destroy him.


End file.
